Bite Me
by syntia.amano
Summary: Tsurara yang nggak pernah tahu vampire tiba-tiba menjadi penasaran karena manga pinjaman temannya, dan mencari orang yang agak mirip kriteria untuk menggigitnya. Tapi kenapa mereka malah kabur? Edited


Title : Bite Me

Pairing : Rikuo (Yokai) x Tsurara

Summary : Tsurara yang nggak pernah tahu vampire tiba-tiba menjadi penasaran karena manga pinjaman temannya, dan mencari orang yang agak mirip kriteria untuk menggigitnya. Tapi kenapa mereka malah kabur?

A/N : Sankyuuu buat koreksinya, udah lama nggak liat dan baca Nurarihyon ==" Edit kilat!

o.o

"Ah~, kalau saja di kelas kita ada cowok secakep ini, aku juga mau digigit!" seru salah seorang gadis saat Tsurara memasuki kelasnya. Karena masih ada lebih dari setengah jam sebelum kelas dimulai masih sedikit siswa disana.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Tsurara ceria sambil berjalan ke arah meja tempat duduknya.

"Selamat pagi Oikawa-san!"

"Pagi Tsurara-chan!" balas gadis yang berteriak tadi beserta beberapa gadis lain di sekitarnya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyanya penasaran kemudian bergabung setelah meletakkan tasnya di samping mejanya.

"Kami sedang membicarakan manga." Salah seorang dari mereka menyerahkan sebuah tankoubon manga kepada Tsurara yang melihatnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Itu salah satu manga terkenal saat ini," ujar yang ain.

"Ceritanya tentang seorang gadis yang tahu ternyata di kelasnya ada seorang vampire tampan!" seru gadis yang tadi berteriak. "Karena itu, kenapa juga di kelas kita isinya cowok jelek semua," kesalnya sambil melirik ke arah kumpulan lelaki yang sedang bergerombol di kelas itu kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Tsurara cuma tersenyum hambar. Mana mungkin dia cerita kalau di kelas sebelah sebenarnya ada yokai tampan.

"Lalu vampire itu apa?" tanya Tsurara yang langsung membuat semua gadis itu melirik ke arahnya.

"Kamu nggak pernah lihat vampire sebelumnya?!"

"Tsurara-chan, apa kamu benar-benar tidak tahu vampire itu apa?"

"Oikawa-san tidak pernah membaca cerita tentang vampire?" Tsurara langsung membelalakkan matanya menanggapi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu.

"Err, sejak kecil aku hanya diceritakan tentang yokai," ujar Tsurara yang sudah mulai berkeringat dingin takut penyamarannya terungkap. Dia melirik ke arah Aotabou yang tampaknya sama sekali nggak sadar kalau dia sedang dalam kesulitan dan malah asik ngobrol dengan anggota gengnya.

"Tsurara-chan, biar aku jelaskan." Seorang gadis menepuk kedua bahu Tsurara agar yokai itu terfokus padanya. "Vampire itu makhluk penghisap darah. Tapi biasanya mereka menghisap darah gadis muda saja. Mereka itu terhadap salib, bawang putih, dan air suci. Mereka akan berubah menjadi debu kalau terkena sinar matahari. Mereka itu nggak punya bayangan dan bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar."

"Untuk memperoleh gadis yang darahnya akan dihisap biasanya mereka menjadi lelaki tampan."

"Lalu mereka akan menghisap darah dengan cara menggigit leher wanita tersebut."

"Bu… bukannya itu menakutkan?" Tsurara sudah gemetar mengingat kalau yokai biasanya hanya akan menakut-nakuti manusia, berbeda dengan yokai jahat yang suka melukai manusia. Dan menurut Tsurara vampire termasuk dalam kategori yokai jahat!

"Itu romantis!" seru ketiganya.

"Loh?"

"Vampire akan melakukan hampir apapun agar prey-nya jatuh ke tangannya."

"Itu romantis sekali!"

"Iya, apalagi waktu vampire tersebut menghisap darah." Tsurara mundur teratur secara perlahan. Bagaimana mungkin menghisap darah manusia menjadi sesuatu yang romantis? Apa ada yang salah dengan isi otak manusia?

"Oh ya Tsurara-chan, bacalah manga ini!"

"Eh?" bingung Tsurara saat tiba-tiba beberapa buku manga dijejalkan ke tangannya.

"Oh ya, Oikawa-san belum pernah membaca cerita tentang vampire sebelumnya ya?"

"Kalau sudah baca, beri komentar ya!" Mereka pun meninggalkan Tsurara dan kembali duduk ke bangku masing-masing meninggalkan Tsurara yang berdiri kaku seperti es batu.

o.o

"Yuki-Onna apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang saat kesekian kalinya Tsurara bengong sambil menghela nafas malam itu.

"Eh?! Waka?!" Rikuo memandangnya dari samping bingung.

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak pikiran hari ini," ujarnya. Mengingat saat istirahat Yuki-Onna sama sekali tidak kelihatan padahal sebelumnya pasti selalu membuntuti Rikuo. Selain itu saat pulang sekolah entah kenapa Yuki-Onna pikirannya seolah menghilang dan akan langsung menabrak tiang seandainya saja tidak dihentikan Rikuo dan Aotabou.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tsurara sambil memalingkan muka. Rikuo memandangnya curiga. Lelaki itu tahu kalau Tsurara pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi masalahnya dia tidak tahu apa itu. Selain itu tidak mungkin dia bertanya pada Aotabou yang notabene sama sekali hampir tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Apa ada masalah dengan yokai lain?" curiganya.

"Eh? Tidak! Tidak! Sungguh! Waka tidak usah kuatir, tidak ada apa-apa!" panik Tsurara. Rikuo tetap memandangnya curiga sementara Tsurara mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kalau kau ada masalah kau harus langsung mengatakannya padaku, jangan disembunyikan seperti waktu itu," ujar Rikuo cemas. Tsurara mengangguk saat teringat saat dia menyimpan sendiri masalah dan ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri karena menurutnya itu adalah urusannya dengan klannya namun dia malah terluka dan menyebabkan Rikuo merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja!" Tsurara tersenyum.

"Waka! Waka!" Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari yokai kecil bermata satu yang sedang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa Natto?" tanya Rikuo saat yokai itu berhenti di arah pandangnya, sehingga Rikuo tidak perlu menundukkan kepala atau merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Soutaichou memanggil Waka," lapornya.

"Aku akan kesana. Yuki-Onna, aku pergi dulu," pamitnya, Tsurara mengangguk. Rikuo berhenti melangkah kemudian memandangnya, Tsurara menelengkan kepala bingung. "Aa…" Rikuo memandang ke arah pohon sakura yang tepat berada di depan halaman tempat mereka berbincang-bincang tadi dan terdiam. "Tidak jadi, nanti saja. Selamat malam Yuki-Onna."

"Selamat malam Waka," balas Tsurara lalu mengamati keperkian Rikuo. "Fyuh, untung saja tidak ketahuan." Dia menghela nafas lega dan memandang bulan. "Hmm, vampire ya…"

o.o

"Oikawa-san, bagaimana?" tanya seorang gadis saat Tsurara baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas bersama Aotabou yang langsung berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan membiarkan Tsurara diseret gadis itu.

"Bagaimana apa?" bingung Tsurara. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ah!" Tsurara langsung mengeluarkan manga yang kemarin diberikan kepadanya dan mengembalikannya pada gadis itu. "Rasanya aku mengerti. Vampire itu mirip Waka," ujar Tsurara.

"Hah? Waka?" bingung gadis di depannya itu. Tsurara langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Ah, maksudku mirip salah satu yokai." Gadis di depannya itu menyipitkan mata memandang Tsurara yang kini tersenyum hambar. Masa dia ketahuan?

"Emm… mungkin…," ujarnya yang langsung membuat Tsurara menghela nafas lega. "Nee, apa kamu tidak berpikir kalau ingin digigit juga?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

"Kalau aku mau mau saja. Tapi coba lihat, di sekitar kita tidak ada laki-laki tampan," sedihnya. Pikiran Tsurara langsung berlari ke yokai-yokai di sekitarnya.

"Vampire itu selalu tampan ya?" tanyanya sambil berpikir.

"Tentu saja!"

"Mereka mengandalkan ketampanan untuk mendapatkan mangsa," ujar gadis yang lain, yang kemarin ikut mendesak Tsurara agar mengenal vampire.

"Tsurara-chan tidak mau mencoba digigit juga?" Tsurara langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Pacarmu tampan kan?" goda mereka.

"Eh? Aku… aku tidak…" Muka Tsurara langsung memerah. Tapi tidak mungkin kalau dia sampai meminta orang itu untuk mengigitnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Tsurara-chan memintanya untuk mengigitmu?"

"Mengigit?" Tsurara memandang ketiga gadis itu.

"Digigit di leher. Tsurara-chan juga penasaran kan?" Tsurara memandang manga yang berada di depan matanya itu lalu beralih ke tiga gadis yang kini sedang mengeluarkan senyum godaan padanya. Haruskah?

O,o

"Tidak!" tolak Kubinashi langsung berjalan menjauh.

"Ayolah Kubinashi, kan cuma digigit," pinta Tsurara yang mengejar yokai itu dari belakang.

"Kenapa bukan yang lain?" Kubinashi masih berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah Tsurara yang berlari-lari kecil mengejarnya.

"Karena kata mereka yang mengigitku harus tampan. Dan menurut mereka kamu itu tampan," bujuknya.

"Tidak. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Cari saja yang lain!" suruhnya.

"Tapi Kappa sedang pergi ke onsen bersama Soutaichou, Eishou ada urusan di kediamannya, ketiga anak Karasu Tengu sedang pergi, selain mereka hanya kamu yang tersisa. Mau ya?" bujuk Tsurara yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan harapan untuk mencari lelaki tampan.

"Maaf, cari saja yang lain," ucap Kubinashi kemudian langsung menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Tsurara yang menggelembungkan pipinya kesal.

o.o

"Yuki-Onna, suasana hatimu sedang buruk ya?" tanya Rikuo karena sejak pagi Yuki-Onna sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun selain dengan Wakana, Aotabou dan dia. Parahnya lagi sepertinya yokai itu tiba-tiba punya dendam kusumat pada Kubinashi karena dibanding yang lain jumlah makanan Kubinashi sangat amat sedikit sehingga Kubinashi ngomel-ngomel sendiri sementara Yuki-Onna saat papasan dengannya malah membuang muka.

"Tidak, tidak." Tsurara tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka sedang berada di loker sepatu dan Rikuo sedang menunggu Tsurara mengganti sepatunya sementara Aotabou sudah terlebih dahulu disuruh untuk pergi ke kelas terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Ah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti Waka!" Tsurara langsung berlari ke arah kelasnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Berhasil?"

"Apa dia mau?" cecar ketiga gadis di depannya saat Tsurara baru saja membuka pintu dan langsung digeret mereka ke bangku Tsurara yang kemudian dikelilingi mereka. Namun Tsurara hanya menggelengkan kepala lemah.

"Apa dia malu ya?"

"Jangan kuatir Oikawa-san, masih ada kesempatan yang lain!"

"Bagaimana kalau dengan laki-laki lain?" tanya gadis yang biasanya memanggil Tsurara dengan nama saja.

"Eh?"

"Apa boleh?" tanya gadis yang meminjami manga pada Tsurara itu.

"Bukannya Tsurara-chan sudah punya pacar?"

"Ck ck ck ck, ini taktik. Menyuruh orang lain mengigitmu agar dia mau mengigitmu." Ketiga gadis itu menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi tentu saja syaratnya… kamu tahu kan?" Tsurara mengangguk.

"Apa kamu kepikiran seseorang Tsurara-chan?"

"Mungkin, tapi dia pasti tidak mau mengigitku," sedihnya.

"Justru karena itulah jadi nanti pacarmu yang akan mengigitmu."

"Benarkah?" Tsurara memandang temannya itu takjub.

"Hehehe, percaya saja padaku!"

o.o

"Hah?" Itaku memandang Tsurara bingung karena tidak jelas dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis yang mengganggu latihannya itu.

"Aku mau kau mengigit leherku," ujar Tsurara tegas. Sabit Itaku langsung terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Tidak!" tolaknya lalu mengambil kembali senjatanya yang jatuh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsurara yang memang sudah yakin akan ditolak, hanya saja yang dia tidak tahu kenapa Kubinashi dan Itaku langsung menolaknya, tidak memikirkannya terlebih dulu.

"Aku pikir kita tidak ada urusan lagi," ucap yokai itu.

"Kau masih belum bilang alasannya!" kesal Tsurara.

"Bukannya kau juga sudah tahu alasannya?" bingung Itaku yang kini malah menatap Tsurara agak kesal.

"Hah?" Itaku memandang Yuki-Onna takjub lebih karena ketelmian yokai satu ini.

"Sudahlah kalau kau memang tidak tahu, aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya," ujarnya kemudian langsung pergi.

"Itaku tunggu! Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku!"

o.o

"Kubinashi apa kau tahu kenapa Yuki-Onna jadi mencari Itaku seperti itu?" tanya Rikuo sambil melirik Yuki-Onna yang tampaknya tak kenal lelah mengejar yokai satu itu. Dia sudah bertanya ke sana kemari, berlarian, dengan wajah kesal dan mulut yang sepertinya mengucapkan kutukan untuk yokai itu sehingga Rikuo menjadi agak kasihan pada Itaku yang kini bersembunyi entah dimana.

"Err, sepertinya aku memang tahu alasannya," jawab Kubinashi sambil membuang muka.

"Bisa kau beritahukan alasannya? Sepertinya Itaku benar-benar kerepotan." Kubinashi melirik Rikuo kemudian menghela nafas. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat Waka pasti tahu tentang masalah ini apalagi tingkah Tsurara sudah jelas membuat bingung semua yokai dan manusia disana.

"Waka, bisa dekatkan telinga?" Rikuo langsung melakukannya. Kubinashi membisikkan sesuatu padanya sebelum akhirnya Rikuo berteriak, "Hah? Itu?"

"Itu yang dikatakan padaku," ucap Kubinashi yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa bersalah.

"Tapi… tapi…" Rikuo memandang Kubinashi, dia terlihat panik. Kubinashi menganggukkan kepala. "Aku harus mengejar Tsurara sekarang. Terima kasih Kubinashi!" ujar Rikuo kemudian berlari mengejar Tsurara seperti yang dikira Kubinashi bakal dilakukan Waka-nya.

o.o

"Uhh, dia pergi ke mana?" kesal Tsurara yang sepertinya kini sedang bermain petak umpet dengan Itaku. Dia memandang ke atap rumah. Jangan-jangan dia bersembunyi disana? Tsurara pun melihat sekeliling mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa digunakannya untuk naik ke atap.

"Tsurara!" Gadis itu langsung berbalik ke sumber suara.

"Waka?!" kagetnya saat melihat lelaki berambut coklat hitam itu berlari ke arahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Tidak biasanya Waka memanggilnya dengan keras apalagi sampai berlari kalau tidak ada masalah penting.

"Aku sudah dengar…" Tsurara menelengkan kepalanya bingung, apa yang mau dikatakan orang yang dihormatinya itu? "Kau meminta Kubinashi mengigitmu."

"Ah, Waka mendengarnya ya?" Tsurara langsung menutup mulutnya. Kenapa dia nggak membantah saja? Itu sama saja dengan mengakuinya kan?

"Apa kau tidak…"

"Tidak?" Tsurara memandang polos ke arah Waka-nya.

"Kenapa kau minta orang lain melakukannya?" kesal Rikuo.

"Eh?" Tsurara mengerjabkan kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintaku?"

DEG!

Tsurara langsung berbalik dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Tsurara?" panggil Rikuo yang bingung terhadap sikap teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"A… aku tidak bisa membuat Waka melakukannya untukku," paniknya. Tsurara tahu wajahnya pasti memerah karena itu dia tidak mau kalau sampai Rikuo melihatnya.

"Tsurara pandang aku!" Tsurara tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri. "Tsurara…" Akhirnya dengan menelan rasa malu yang amat sangat, karena nada Rikuo seperti mengancam padahal Rikuo tidak pernah menggunakan nada seperti itu, Tsurara kembali menghadap ke Waka-nya meskipun dia tetap menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Bukannya kau janji kalau ada masalah akan menceritakannya padaku," ujar Rikuo dengan nada sedih sambil mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan memandang matanya dalam-dalam.

"Wa.. Waka!" jerit Tsurara panik.

"Apa?"

"Ke… kenapa Waka berubah menjadi Yokai?" bingungnya. Sosok lelaki di depannya kini bukan lagi Rikuo yang bertubuh hampir sama tingginya dengan dia melainkan seorang yokai tampan yang tinggi dan berambut putih dan hitam.

"Hmm? Benarkah?" Tsurara menatapnya, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ada kejadian dia panik melihat Rikuo yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Nurarihyon. Rikuo langsung tersenyum padanya.

"Aku dengar kau mencari seorang lelaki tampan untuk mengigitmu. Apa aku sudah cukup tampan?" godanya. Tsurara semakin memerah sampai-sampai dia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa masih belum meleleh. Rasanya suhu udara meningkat beberapa derajat malam ini. Perlahan Rikuo melepaskan ikatan syal yang selalu dipakai Tsurara dalam wujud manusia ataupun Yokai.

"Wa…"

"Sttt…" Tsurara terdiam. Syal itu langsung terjatuh dan mengekspos lehernya.

"Wa…"

"Kau tidak pernah memperlihatkan lehermu," bisik Rikuo yang langsung membuat Tsurara gemetaran. Bukannya seharusnya dia merasa kepanasan? Kenapa sekarang dia merasa kedinginan? Dia kan Yuki-Onna! Tiba-tiba tangan Rikuo membelai leher Tsurara.

"Ah! Waka!" jeritnya saat merasakan panas mengalir ke lehernya yang sensitif.

"Sttt, kau ingin digigit kan?" Tsurara memandang Rikuo seperti terhipnotis. "Sekarang biarkan aku mengigitmu," bisiknya. Tsurara memiringkan kepalanya ke arah leher yang belum tersentuh jari-jemari yokai di depannya. Perlahan kepala Rikuo turun.

"Ah, Waka," desah Tsurara saat merasakan hembusan nafas Rikuo di lehernya yang dingin. Dengan perlahan Rikuo menjilati daun telinganya. "Emm," erang Tsurara saat Rikuo masih bermain dengan daun telinganya. Perlahan merambat ke bawah melalui tulang pipi menuju ke arah lehernya. "Wa…"

"Stt, aku akan melakukannya." Perlahan Tsurara menganggukkan kecil. Rikuo mencium lehernya sejenak membuat Tsurara kembali mengerang kemudian mengigitnya lembut yang membuat Tsurara sedikit terlonjak kaget karena rasa sakit, namun kemudian berubah menjadi desahan saat Rikuo menjilat bekas luka itu. Rikuo mencium bekas gigitannya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang yokai berkimono putih di depannya.

"Waka…" Rikuo bisa melihatnya. Pandangan mata Tsurara yang tidak fokus dan suaranya yang lebih mirip desahan. Rikuo menariknya dan menciumnya lembut, membiarkan Tsurara semakin masuk ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan ciuman lembut itu memanas. "Waka," desah Yuki-Onna saat Rikuo menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Kau tidak boleh meminta orang lain untuk mengigitmu lagi," ujar Rikuo meskipun lebih mirip erangan. Tsurara mengangguk dan mereka pun kembali berciuman.

o.o

"Yuki-Onna!" panggil Kejoro sambil membuka pintu kamar gadis itu. "Hmm? Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya sambil mendekat saat melihat gadis itu sedang memandangi cermin sambil menyentuh sebelah lehernya. "Apa kamu sakit?" Yuki-Onna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hmm, kalau begitu bisa perlihatkan padaku kenapa kau menutupi lehermu dan malah memandangi cermin seolah cermin itu Waka?" ujarnya yang langsung membuat Tsurara memerah, namun Yuki-Onna tetap menurunkan tangannya dan memperlihatkan lehernya. "Kyaa! Love bite!" jeritnya senang.

"Hah? Love bite?" bingung Tsurara.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Ah, tunggu! Pasti Waka. Aku tahu akhirnya kalian melakukannya!" hebohnya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Tsurara kebingungan.

"Ah, tunggu. Apa aku bilang Wakana untuk membuat sekihan ya?" Tsurara semakin bingung.

"Memangnya ada perayaan apa?" Kejoro langsung memandangnya dan mengeryitkan dahi.

"Yuki-Onna, kalian kan sudah melakukannya sampai-sampai Waka memberimu Love bite!"

"Karena itu, melakukan apa? Love bite itu apa?" bingungnya, sementara dahi Kejoro semakin menekuk.

"Kalian… tapi bukannya Waka… tunggu! Kau tidak tahu apa itu love bite?" Tsurara mengangguk. "Yang ada di lehermu itu love bite." Tsurara langsung memegang luka di lehernya. "Itu artinya kau adalah miliknya, jadi lelaki lain tidak bisa mendekatimu."

"Eh? Jadi sekarang aku…" Tsurara tidak melanjutnya kata-katanya tapi Kino tahu dan mengangguk dengan senyum yang luar biasa lebar. Kata-kata Rikuo kembali terngiang di kepalanya. _"Kau tidak boleh meminta orang lain mengigitmu."_ Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Kubinashi dan Itaku melarikan diri.

o.o

A/N : Dibuat pertengahan tahun 2011, maaf baru bisa posting sekarang. Buon Anno ^O^


End file.
